


The price of protection

by Galgenvogel



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutality, Canon-Typical Violence, Deal, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Voyeurism, Gay Sex, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgenvogel/pseuds/Galgenvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought he was safe by making his deal with Abruzzi. Turns out he only changed one devil for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of protection

 

  _John Abruzzi placed his hand on Theodore Bagwell's shoulder pushing him down into his seat again._

_"Got an issue with our little friend over there?"_

_"Ah don't gotta come tah you, you don't give the green light."_

_"Everything in here runs through me. You know that.", Abruzzi smiled._

_"Maytag's in the ground because o' that piece of detritus.", Bagwell hissed._

_"So, now you want him?"_

_"Every day.", T-Bag nodded looking up to the Italian. "For the rest o' his bid."_

_"Seems you and I have something in common then."_

 

\- - -

 

They waited for Michael in the kitchen. Something about Abruzzi's gaze wasn't right. It made T-Bag nervously shift his weight from one leg to the other. Finally the door sprang open and the struggling Pretty was pushed inside.

"Easy now, Fish. Don't make this harder than it has to be. It's time we came to an arrangement, don't - you - think?", Abruzzi flaunted towards him. T-Bag came forward behind him giving that shit-eating smirk of his.

"Ya know, Ah was thinkin' Ah was gonna cut you bile tah stern soon as Ah laid eyes on ya -" He came so near. "But a lack-a day you look so pretty when you're scared, don'tchu?" He took a good look at Scofield, then turned around to Abruzzi. "Maybe we ought tah get the love out o' the way first 'fore we move onto the hate -" He looked back to Michael. "What do ya say tah that, Pretty? Hm?", T-Bag bit his lip. Abruzzi's face contorted in a knowing smile. "Yeah, yeah, maybe it's time Ah lit up that leather once and for all...", as soon as the Alabamian spoke the words John elbowed him hard in his face and hit him in the gut. He turned back to Michael and had Theodore incapacitated by his men.

"Ahh, he talks too much." He grabs the back of Michael's head and pulls it toward him. "But he's right. Let's just get the love out of the way first." Between punches and kicks Abruzzi's men hauled the Alabamian up and pushed him over the small wall in the middle of the room. He breathed heavily in terror through his teeth as they tugged his head up by his hair, his face now a bloody mess. A wicked smiled spread across John's face.

"Pay attention, Theodore." The Italian didn't turn away from Michael as he spoke. He rather put his hand to the engineers nape and smashed him down over the counter. The younger man winced. Michael needed Abruzzi's protection to get away from T-Bag, but now he realised he had only hopped from one pocket into another. Abruzzi made sure Michael was facing the Alabamian. He drew Scofield's shirt over his head but kept his arms tangled into it, tugged it down to his wrists and used it to hold him steady. His other hand made quick work of the engineers trousers and dropped them around his ankles. Michael struggled in vain. His body went rigid in shock at the realization. 

T-Bag stared at Michael, dry lips strained open. It took a moment for Bagwell to comprehend what was going on. When he did, he snorted with laughter. _Oh, the irony._ He got kicked hard and went still again, only chuckling quietly to himself.

Michael tensed all the more when he felt Abruzzi nudge him with his slick cock. A pleading whine escaped his throat as the tip moved into him and his round, blue eyes grew moist. _Oh really, how pretty he looked when he was scared._  The Italian suddenly pushed in all the way in one clean thrust and Michael screamed at the top of his lungs, hunching away from the other man. Abruzzi stilled a moment moaning quietly, adjusting to the hot tightness desperately convulsing around him. The younger man shivered and tears started to drop from the corner of his eyes, as Abruzzi pulled his hips back. The Italian started pound into him and Michael choked on his grunts. T-Bag's yellow teeth flashed him a sadistic grin.

He didn't know what deal the Pretty had with the mobster. He only knew this was Abruzzi's way of showing him that he now got the one thing in return Theodore had been dreaming about for weeks. But there was no reason for him not to enjoy the show. Even though Abruzzi was one ugly bastard, this had him hard in his pants and leaking. The thrill of having something innocent corrupted like that. He licked his lips. If it wasn't for Abruzzi's men holding him down he would start jerking off furiously right now. He would do it later. When he spent lonesome nights in his cell again. With the image of Pretty getting it hard from the big bad mobster.

Michael scrunched his eyes shut, flinching with each thrust of Abruzzi's hips. The Italian grabbed for his shoulder to give himself better leverage and started to really fuck him. Crushing him into the counter. Michael was groaning, choking, whimpering. When he felt John spent himself inside he couldn't contain his sob. Abruzzi released Pretty's arms, slowly left his quivering body and zipped his own pants. He pulled up the younger man's pants as he bent down to whisper something into Scofield's ear. The mobster's gaze fixed Theodore while he spoke. Michael covered his face, shaking but silent.

John got up, nodded to his men and they proceeded to beat the once again madly laughing T-Bag senseless.

 

 


End file.
